Blow your mind
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: - Você é louca, Parkinson, e joga perigosamente. – Segurou seus braços acima de sua cabeça, então sorriu maliciosamente. - Sorte sua que eu aprecio seu jeito indomável.


_I know it's hot, I know we got_

 _Something that money can't buy_

 _Fighting in fits, biting your lip_

 _Loving 'till late in the night_

O gemido foi inevitável. A delicadeza dos dentes entre seu lábio inferior. A língua que invadia sem permissão e dominava. O corpo sensual que se ajustava tão bem ao seu. Perdido. Fred Weasley estava fodidamente perdido por aquela ardilosa bruxa. As mãos grandes a puxaram para cima, obrigando-a envolver suas pernas na cintura do bruxo, ele apertou as coxas macias enquanto sua boca marcava o pescoço alvo que cheirava maravilhosamente à flor de laranjeira, rosas e jasmins. Sofisticado. Marcante. Exatamente como Pansy Parkinson.

\- Muito lento, Weasley. – Pronunciou roucamente, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do homem. - Você vai me foder ou preciso ir atrás de alguém mais capaz? – Provocou.

 _Tell me I'm too crazy_

 _You can't tame me, can't tame me_

 _Tell me I have changed_

 _But I'm the same me, old same me_

 _Inside_

 _Hey!_

\- Você é louca, Parkinson, e joga perigosamente. – Segurou seus braços acima de sua cabeça, então sorriu maliciosamente. - Sorte sua que eu aprecio seu jeito indomável. – Beijou-lhe a boca enquanto seu quadril encontrava o dela.

E por minutos ambos estavam completamente entregues e despidos das máscaras que exibiam com grande naturalidade. Naquele banheiro minúsculo onde transavam com tanta paixão, eram somente duas pessoas buscando a satisfação imediata de seus corpos. Talvez, de suas almas.

Pansy não era mais a sonserina petulante que proferia ofensas a qualquer bruxo diferente de si. A guerra tinha a transformado.

Fred não era mais o grifinório que gostava de pregar peças em qualquer um sem medir as consequências. A guerra também tinha o atingido.

 _If you don't like the way I talk_

 _Then why am I on your mind?_

 _If you don't like the way I rock_

 _Then finish your glass of wine_

 _We fight and we argue_

 _You'll still love me blind_

 _If we don't fuck this whole thing up_

 _Guaranteed I can blow your mind_

Pansy arrumou seu provocante vestido preto, sempre observando os movimentos de Fred que já estava devidamente arrumado em sua camisa social vinho com as mangas erguidas até o cotovelo. Ele era realmente muito bonito, pensou com deleite. O bruxo passava as mãos pelos fios rubros num tique ansioso, como se sua mente estivesse à milhas de distância: planejando o próximo produto de sua loja ou a próxima posição que faria durante o sexo. Seus olhos se encontraram e trocaram um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções... A fome ainda não tinha sido saciada, todavia eles tinham tempo.

\- Será que dessa vez você vai aceitar almoçar comigo e minha família no domingo? – Indagou com um sorriso aparentemente despreocupado, mas a morena o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele realmente desejava um sim.

\- Por que eu iria? – Deu de ombros, desdém calculado em cada movimento, tirando da bolsa seu batom e o passando virada para o espelho. Observou pelo reflexo que o homem murmurava xingamentos e pedia por paciência. Sorriu.

\- Porque você é minha namorada. - Respondeu com um sorriso torto que não escondia o desejo de sacudi-la até parar de ser tão inconstante... Pansy era uma diabinha difícil, provavelmente fosse isso que tanto o encantava.

\- Não me lembro de aceitar nenhum pedido. – Tocou o queixo dele com as pontas de seus dedos, sorrindo daquela maneira esnobe que sabia irrita-lo profundamente. Então, perfeitamente apresentável, abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu. Claro que sabia pertencer de corpo e alma ao coproprietário da Gemialidades Weasley, porém gostava de brincar com sua mente.

Frederick bufou com irritação enquanto andava apressado atrás da bruxa... Nesses momentos, ele tinha certeza que junto ao gêmeo só poderiam ter colado chiclete na varinha de Merlin, pois ambos eram levados ao limite por suas garotas. No entanto, sabia que não queria outra realidade. Ele queria a sonserina provocante, arrogante e que tinha salvado sua vida durante a guerra. E duvidava que George também desejasse abrir mão de Hermione Granger... Definitivamente loucos, era isso que eles eram.

\- Sua prepotência é realmente assustadora – Fred exclamou com sarcasmo encostado no balcão do bar com Pansy ao seu lado, então apelou para o ciúme que a mulher sentia de sua ex-namorada. Era golpe baixo, ele sabia. - Mamãe me perguntou o motivo de Angelina nunca mais ter visitado a Toca...

\- Você ainda não contou para Sra. Weasley sobre nós? – Interrompeu e questionou com fúria pulsando em suas veias, e pior, sabia que estava caindo numa armadilha do ruivo. - Johnson, provavelmente, transaria com George e contigo ao mesmo tempo para ganhar os privilégios que seu sobrenome conquistou... Aposto que não é a nora que sua mãe tanto almeja. – Disse com boa dose de veneno, pois ainda não tinha perdoado a grifinória por abandonar um ferido Fred no meio da última batalha. Com certeza, Hermione e Ginny, compreenderiam seu posicionamento perante Angelina.

\- E qual seria a desvantagem nisso? – Fred sorriu sacana, beliscando delicadamente o queixo da sonserina que o fitou com indignação, testou sua sorte ao se aproximar de seu ouvido. - Aparentemente eu sou um bruxo descompromissado, seria uma experiência sexy com meu gêmeo e ela é bem gostosa. – Provocou num sussurro, afastando-se para analisar o rosto bonito ruborizar de raiva. Inegavelmente linda.

\- Ela te abandonou a própria sorte em Hogwarts. – Cutucou com força o peito dele. - Ela só está interessada em lucrar com o seu sucesso e da família Weasley. – Continuou aumentando o tom de voz. - E você perderia seu precioso gêmeo porque Mione o mataria e eu também...

\- Por que eu o mataria? – Hermione surgiu com a feição curiosa, e para quem a conhecia, bastante irritada. Deixou seu copo sobre o balcão e encarou o casal.

\- Quer me matar de susto, Granger? – Pansy levou a mão ao peito com a repentina aparição da amiga. Era quase irônico como a garota que tanto falou mal durante a adolescência tornou-se uma de suas pessoas preferidas.

\- Não, contudo acho que salvei Frederick do seu ataque. – Rebateu ainda emburrada, cruzando os braços e fazendo seu decote ficar ainda mais evidente naquele justo vestido roxo. - E por que eu teria _mais_ motivos para matar o irmão desse idiota? – Apontou para o ruivo que a avaliava com um sorriso jocoso. Não podia negar que sua amada cópia possuía excelente gosto: a monitora mandona tinha virado uma bruxa de beleza selvagem.

\- Somente alguns devaneios malucos de Pansy. – Fred respondeu pela sonserina, passando seu braço por sua cintura e dando um estalado beijo na bochecha dela que revirou os olhos. - Nem eu ou George encostaríamos um dedo em Angelina Johnson ou qualquer outra mulher, pensei que já soubesse disso. – Murmurou no ouvido de Parkinson.

\- Onde está o George? – Pansy indagou para Hermione com um sorriso satisfeito, no entanto franziu o cenho ao notar o olhar zangado.

\- Eu espero que no inferno! – Afirmou duramente. - Só queria me despedir de vocês porque essa festa já deu para mim... – Puxou a morena para um breve abraço e acenou para o gêmeo de seu ex-namorado ou qualquer coisa. - Boa sorte no almoço de domingo, porém eu não poderei estar lá. – Avisou para a sonserina com uma careta tentando disfarçar a vontade de chorar.

\- Espere, Mione, o que houve? – Fred a segurou pelo braço, preocupado. - Eu não entendo porque vocês fazem esse jogo de gato-e-rato. – Sabia que a morena era importante para seu gêmeo, então o magoava vê-los daquela forma. Além disso, ele amava a grifinória como uma irmã e sentia vontade de azarar qualquer cara que a fizesse sofrer, incluindo George.

\- Eu cansei desses joguinhos patéticos dele... O problema é que George não me ama e eu não vou mais me iludir... – Balançou a cabeça, seus cachos se soltando do elaborado penteado, suspirou atormentada. - Eu realmente preciso ir, depois conversamos. – Soltou seu braço das mãos do amigo que estava perplexo demais para segura-la.

Pansy esqueceu qualquer discussão boba que estava mantendo com seu ruivo, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou rapidamente para tira-lo do torpor. Ela achava que tinha uma relação caótica com Fred, mas nunca duvidou que ele estivesse apaixonado como Hermione agora fazia com o outro Weasley.

O casal procurou por todo o ambiente barulhento e lotado da boate, Green Fairy, quando estavam quase desistindo viram George, bêbado e solitário, sentando numa das poucas mesas do local.

\- Olá, companheiro! – Gritou completamente alcoolizado. - Como está sua noite com essa belíssima flor sonserina? - Então virou outra dose de Whisky-de-Fogo e toda sua expressão falsamente alegre caiu para desalento. - Acho que estraguei tudo, Gred. – Murmurou com tristeza.

\- Provavelmente. – Pansy sentou na cadeira ao lado do cunhado, sorrindo com deboche. - O que você aprontou dessa vez? – Indagou.

\- Por que sempre a culpa é minha? – Retrucou com mau humor. - Só porque Hermione Granger é uma _ratinha de biblioteca perfeitinha_ não significa que não cometa erros também. – Reclamou fitando seu copo vazio com cada vez mais irritação. - Maldita bruxa que nunca escuta nada e já pula para mil conclusões diferentes! – Bateu o punho na mesa e Pansy pulou levemente de susto.

\- Terminou? – Fred arqueou uma sobrancelha para o gêmeo que assentiu com cansaço. - Ela disse que você não a ama, o que ambos sabemos, é uma baita de uma mentira... Então, levante essa bunda daí, vá atrás dela e pare de estragar as coisas entre vocês. – Mandou com um sorriso sabido oferecendo sua mão para a morena que aceitou com seu típico sorriso sedutor.

\- Sabe, Weasley, a minha amiga é uma mulher muito desejável. – Pansy alargou seu sorriso maliciosamente encarando George. - Hermione também é muito teimosa, então se ela decidir por seguir em frente... – Deixou apenas nas entrelinhas sua insinuação sobre quantos bruxos gostariam de ajudar a heroína de guerra a superar a paixão pelo belo ruivo de uma orelha. A sonserina sabia que Blaise Zabini somente queria uma oportunidade.

 _And tonight I'm alive, ain't a dollar sign_

 _Guaranteed I can blow your mind_

 _Mwah!_

 _And tonight I'm alive, ain't a dollar sign_

 _Guaranteed I can blow your mind_

\- Você é diabólica, mulher. – Fred beijou rapidamente os fios lisos e escuros de Pansy, puxando-a para um canto mais reservado da boate.

\- Pensei que grifinórios valorizassem a verdade. – Ironizou com um beicinho, passando as mãos na frente da camisa de Fred e ficando nas pontas dos pés para mordiscar o lábio inferior dele. - George e Hermione são uma completa bagunça. – Afirmou ainda preocupada com a bruxa que virou sua amiga íntima.

\- Quando eles pararem de mentirem para si mesmo e assumirem um compromisso sério para todos... – Fred abriu um sorriso sonhador enquanto descia uma mão para cintura delineada e outra se enfiava no cabelo sedoso pela nuca. - Eles serão o casal mais harmônico e, provavelmente, pegajoso do mundo bruxo. – Deu um selinho longo na bruxa. - E talvez rivalizem conosco pelo título de mais apaixonados. – Finalmente a puxou para um beijo forte e sensual.

O grifinório e a sonserina não viram mais George durante a noite. Eles dançaram muito, beberam e provocaram um ao outro. A relação podia ser recente, contudo qualquer pessoa enxergava o potencial para um belo futuro. Pansy sentia-se viva nos braços fortes do homem de cabelos vermelhos tão chamativos: cada célula de seu corpo parecia eletrificada apenas com a proximidade dele, sendo uma sensação viciante. Tinha certeza que o amava.

Fred pensou que tinha enlouquecido ao se apaixonar pela princesa de puro sangue da casa verde e prata. Mas, isso não era ruim. Pelo contrário, ele não conseguia tira-la de sua cabeça porque ele a amava.

\- Vamos embora que eu quero cavalgar em você. – Pansy mandou com os olhos acessos em luxúria, já puxando o ruivo pela mão até o ponto de aparatação mais perto. E Fred ficou muito satisfeito em obedecer aos comandos da mulher.

Quando Pansy abriu seus olhos na manhã seguinte ainda estava deliciosamente satisfeita do sexo selvagem da noite anterior. Ela deparou-se com o sorriso pervertido no rosto sardento de Fred e seu corpo automaticamente se aqueceu. Os lábios entusiasmados dele sobre os seus eram uma ótima maneira de começar o dia. As mãos firmes causando arrepios e ganhando suspiros deixavam-na perceber que não era exagero dizer que era extraordinário acordar com o ruivo.

\- Namora comigo, Pansy Parkinson? – Pediu a surpreendendo, sorrindo presunçoso, seus dedos afundaram-se ainda mais no interior dela.

\- Eu já sou sua namorada, ruivo boboca. – Arqueou as costas e gemeu entregue. - E você é todo meu. – Puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Ainda ficariam na cama pelo resto da manhã.

* * *

* BLOW YOUR MIND (MWAH) – Dua Lipa.

N.B.: Ahhhh que essa deixou um gosto de quero mais. Adorei a inovação do casal! Parabéns! Bjsbjs Ártemis


End file.
